In the automotive industry, headlamps and tail lamps use ball studs for hidden attachments to support manufacturing and servicing feasibility in areas difficult or impossible to reach. These areas are typically located far from front or rear surfaces where lamps could extend on surfaces along sides of a vehicle. The ball studs, in turn, secure by means of a receiver assembly, or grommet, which allows for both retention and removal, when desired, and are installed into sheet metal or other body panels. In some cases, when the desire is to support certain designs where issues of body variation or craftsmanship dictate the tolerances be held tighter to, or manufacturing ease would be improved if the installation process was initiated at, the inboard side of the lamp, away from the receiver assembly location, the receiver assembly by its current design can be too restrictive to allow for such possibilities.
Accordingly, a need exists for a receiver assembly that accommodates wide variation and/or in-process travel along two axes. Such receiver assemblies may be utilized, for example, in the manufacturing of vehicles.